


mornings

by minimalcoloration



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/minimalcoloration
Summary: Turning around, Robin groggily opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Kiran, wrapping his arms around them as they laugh and kiss the corner of his lips, returning his embrace in full.





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd again, depression hurts so have some fluff

The sun flows in through the window like a pillar of light, and it’s not until it hits their eyes that it wakes them. Arms stiff, they slowly raise their head from the walnut desk and feel as something slides down their back as they sit up. The cold air gives them goose bumps, and they reach a hand behind them to feel out the culprit, only to be met with familiar embroidery. Pulling Robin’s coat out from behind them, Kiran blinks and smiles warmly as they slip their arms into the sleeves just a tad bit too long for their size, it’s warm and smells of wax and ink, something completely and utterly _Robin._ Kiran glances down at the book that lays open on the desk and marks their page before closing it with one hand, using the other to check and wipe any drool off. There is none, which feels like a miracle and eases the burden of embarrassment from their mind as they stretch and slide off the seat, pushing it into the desk and taking a minute to let their legs adjust to standing position. Their coat is hanging off of the chair’s back, and they grab it and the marked book before moving around the shelves of the library to the corner in the far back. It’s empty, as they expected it to be, Robin these days tries to sleep more for their sake, but sometimes they would find him nose deep into a book when the sun barely rides the horizon and even rarer than that is them finding him fast asleep. However, when they place a hand on the seat of the chair they find remnants of warmth, and it dawns in their mind that Robin may have just gone to sleep. An idea flashes through their mind and with a smile they hang their coat over their arm and hold back the energy to sprint out of the library door.

Kiran opens the door slowly, quietly, without knocking and carefully steps around the cracked door, sliding it shut with a guiding hand. Robin’s room is something of a work of art, in which way however was entirely reliant on who was looking at it. Papers and tomes are strewn over a round table in such a way it looks as if a tornado had passed by, various crumpled documents overflowed a bin that Kiran already knows is the battle tactics they discussed the other day, the floor is clean save for a couple of stray boots left haphazardly around. The shelves he owns- or rather the ones that he had requested upon arrival- were stacked with books, some standing, some leaning, and some flat out laying across the tiers, but it took a keen eye to note how they were ordered. Kiran had asked, at some point, how exactly he managed to find books so quickly when the shelves seemed like a disorderly mess, and Robin had laughed, making the motion for her to close the door and come in. The secret was, to him at least, that each book was ordered by category, regardless of author or specific topic. Kiran could never deal with it themselves, but he seemed so engaged with the way he spoke about it that they stopped minding the awkward listing of names in orders they should most certainly not be in.

Robin shifts in his sleep, and Kiran suddenly becomes aware of how creepy the situation they put themselves in, and what he would think had he woken up to see them staring at his shelves like they held the secrets of the universe. Stepping over one of Robin’s boots they walk over to his bed, where Robin is buried under the covers and the only proof of living is the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He’s beautiful, he’s always been beautiful to them but every time they see him it’s like a blooming flower in the warmth of spring, and they are always thanking their lucky stars to have someone as wonderful as him. Slipping out of their own boots, and leaving them just as messily tossed onto the ground as Robin’s, they slip out of his coat and hangs both his and theirs on the headrest, pulling the covers aside and slowly sinking into their warmth.

Turning around, Robin groggily opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Kiran, wrapping his arms around them as they laugh and kiss the corner of his lips, returning his embrace in full.

“Good morning beautiful.” Robin’s voice is slightly hoarse and entirely too tired as he presses his forehead against theirs. “How was your nap?”

Kiran breathes in and grins: “It’ll be better now that I’m with you.” Robin flushes and laughs as he pulls them even closer and they bury their head right under his chin.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Robin asks, running his hand through their hair and slightly scratching at the base of their neck, an action that he knows they love. It’s the same motion he repeats in the peaceful, affectionate quiet until he feels Kiran relax underneath his touch into a rhythmic slumber and closes his eyes in tired bliss.


End file.
